


Anything Can Happen When You Have a Magic House

by TotallyARealPerson



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Cloak of Levitation because they don't have a character tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyARealPerson/pseuds/TotallyARealPerson
Summary: Random Doctor Strange prompts.I will credit everyone at the beginning of the chapter.
Kudos: 4





	Anything Can Happen When You Have a Magic House

**Author's Note:**

> The Sanctum is weird, okay? Totally weird. Don't ask Stephen to describe the depths of its weirdness. Even Wong doesn't know the extent of Weird.
> 
> Inspired by The Hole by TomSka, who to my knowledge is the channel who first came up with The Hole.

Wong just casually strolled into Stephen's bedroom, where, he was levitating above the floor looking relaxed, reading a book and drinking a mug of tea.

"Stephen, have you seen my copy of the greatest album of all time?" Wong asked.

"Dangerously in love?" Strange asked, turning a page.

"Yeah," Wong answered.

"Pretty sure it fell in the portal," Strange said.

"Which portal? OH MY GOD!" Wong looked down, seeing a huge blue glowing gaping hole in the middle of the room right under where Stephen was levitating. "How did that get there?"

"Well, I woke up this morning," Strange took a long and noisy sip of his tea, "and then there was a portal."

"Didn't you try closing it?" Wong was starting to freak out a bit.

"Yup."

"I'm guessing it didn't work?"

"Nah, my talisman fell in."

"Did you call the other Masters?"

"They fell in the portal." Strange seemed entirely unconcerned.

"God! How deep is that thing?" Wong exclaimed.

"Infinite and utterly dull," Strange answered monotonously.

"Where does it go?" Wong asked.

"Dunno," Strange said.

A large golden glove with a blue stone on one of the knuckles came through the portal. Strange casually summoned a gun and shot at the arm until it went back down through it.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Wong screamed.

"Portal person." Strange shrugged.

"... What drugs are you on and where can I get some?"

"Silly man, you're already on drugs. I slipped some hallucinogen in your tea." Strange drank the rest of his tea, down to the very last drop, and then dropped his mug in the portal.

"THAT WAS MY FAVOURITE MUG!" Wong screamed.

"Yeah. Now it's in the portal," Stephen said.

"... Is the portal real?"

"Yes."

"Then why aren't you worried?"

"About the portal?"

"Yeah."

"Honestly, I'm more worried about the door."

"What door?" Wong looked in all directions, finally finding a door on the ceiling. It suddenly opened, and a huge tentacle came through, snatching Stephen.

"That oNE!" Stephen said as he was harshly yanked through the portal.

Wong very slowly closed the door. "I don't need to know whatever tentacle fetish porn comes after that, thanks."


End file.
